Saviours and Lovers
by ajfankeith
Summary: The final story in a trilogy, this follows on from 'Saviours and Angels'
1. Chapter 1

Saviours and Lovers – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

It's called déjà-vu; that was the feeling Jackson was having as he steered his Jaguar car up the driveway to Home Farm. So many times in the past, he had visited the house to do a job, back in Declan's day; and now he and Aaron were guests of the new owners; Brett and Mason.

"We're here a bit early for the party, aren't we?" Aaron said from the passenger seat of the car, as they drew up outside the entrance to the house.

"Brett and Mason want us to settle into our room," Jackson replied, "It's nice of them to let us stay the night so that we don't have to worry about driving home after having a drink."

Brett appeared at the door; looking a little flustered, "Hi Guys!" he greeted both Aaron and Jackson with hugs.

"You OK!" Jackson asked.

"Yeah! It's just that my mum and your mum are doing my head in! The caterers are here organising the food for the party and those two have appointed themselves supervisors! I told them to go and sit down and relax, but you know what they're like!"

"Tell me about it!" Jackson said with feeling! "Where's Mason?"

"He's out the back with his dad, showing him the garden; my husband's discovered green fingers since we moved here! Come on, I'll show you to your room; you can drop your bags in there and then come and have a drink."

"It's very good of you to put us up!" Jackson smiled at his friend.

"Don't even mention it!" Brett returned the smile, "It's the least I can do, after all the times you gave me a bed for the night!"

"Well...a sofa, anyway!" A wry smile played around Jackson's lips, "It seems like a lifetime ago now!"

"Back then you needed a place to crash out," Aaron said, "...and now, you're the owner of this place!"

"Yeah!" Brett had a wistful look in his eyes as he surveyed his house, then he headed for the door, beckoning Aaron and Jackson to follow, "Come on, guys!"

xxxxxxxxxx

So many familiar faces were at the party that Aaron and Jackson felt that it was a reunion, rather than a housewarming! Chas, Marlon, Paddy, Rhona, Adam; all the old 'gang'...Brett and Mason had made lots of friends since moving to Home Farm and they had issued invitations to anyone who had a 'connection' with Aaron and Jackson!

Mason's family and friends were also at the party...his parents Tony and Penny, brother Bryn, sister Gwyneth with her boyfriend Aiden, who was also Brett's best mate. Mason's cousin, Kai, was also there. Mason had forgiven Kai for 'making a play' for his husband before they were married and they were friends again; they had grown up together and their life-long connection meant that they were more like brothers than cousins. Kai had apologised for his behaviour and Mason could see that he was sincere and had decided to let bygones be bygones; as Kai had obviously done some growing up. In any case, Mason had won the prize...Brett!

Later in the evening, Bryn was standing outside the front entrance to the house, all alone in the still, warm summer night. Jackson went outside for a breath of fresh air and spotted him.

"Hi Bryn, how's the job in London going?" Jackson asked.

"Hi Jackson! Yeah, it's good, thanks! I'm sharing a flat with a buddy from work, so it's not costing too much to live down there!"

"That's handy!"

"Yeah!" Bryn looked a little pensive; something was obviously on his mind. He reminded Jackson so much of Mason when he wore that expression.

"Is everything OK?" Jackson enquired.

"Listen, mate, can I ask you something in confidence, if you don't mind!"

"Sure, fire away!"

"Promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anyone; especially my folks!" Bryn looked worried.

"Mate, I'm very good at keeping secrets; and I'm very discreet, you can trust me, buddy! What is it?"

Bryn looked at Jackson and he felt that he was being sincere, so he continued, "It's about this guy I share with; Mitch is his name, he's a cameraman and we get on really well. Anyway, last night, we were having an evening in. We shared a few cans and got a bit tipsy," Bryn looked as if he was about to back out of telling his story, but he continued, "Anyway, one thing led to another and we ended up sharing the same bed!" Bryn looked at Jackson again, "Don't tell anyone!"

"It's OK!" Jackson smiled at Bryn, "Don't worry! I won't say anything! So, are you saying you slept with him?"

"Yeah! But I'm not gay!" Bryn sounded defensive, "I've slept with girls before; I don't understand it!"

"Did you enjoy it, with Mitch I mean?" Jackson suddenly checked himself, "Sorry! I don't mean to be nosey!"

"It's OK!" Bryn replied, "Yeah, I did! That's partly why I told you...you're gay and I wondered if you might be able to explain what's happening to me!"

"Do you want to do it again?"

"I don't know!" Bryn looked at the floor, "I suppose so...yeah!"

"Maybe you're bi!"

"How do you mean...I swing both ways?"

"That's one way of putting it!" Jackson chuckled a little, "Look, I've heard it said that many people are not wholly straight or gay. You've got completely straight people at one end of the spectrum and completely gay people at the other; and the rest are somewhere in between."

"How did you know you were gay?" Bryn paused, "Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude!"

"That's OK!" Jackson tried to put Bryn at his ease, "I just knew, from quite an early age. I never really had any interest in girls!"

"But that's just it!" Bryn was still confused, "I like girls! I'm not like Mason...he's like you; he's always been gay. We've always known with him! But me..."

"You've always thought you were straight?"

"Yeah...but now, I don't know!"

"This Mitch," Jackson continued, "Is he gay?"

"Well, he tells me he's slept with girls, like I have! But, he really got into it!" Bryn looked at Jackson, wondering if he had said too much.

"Go on!" Jackson encouraged Bryn to continue.

"He says he'd like to do it again! I don't know...my head's all over the place!"

"Look, just chill out!" Jackson's calm voice helped Bryn a lot, "You've experimented and found that you enjoyed it, but that's nothing to feel guilty about! Give yourself time to find out what you want; and, at the end of the day, if you find out that you are gay...it's not the end of the world!"

"But," Bryn still seemed unsure of himself, "If I am; how am I going to explain it to my parents? They've already got one gay son...how are they going to react to having two?"

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Jackson looked Bryn in the eye, "Look, I've come to know Penny and Tony; they're sound as a pound! They've stood by Mason and they'll do the same for you; trust me! They love you to bits, all three of you!"

Aaron appeared and stood by his husband, "I wondered where you'd sloped off to! Guess what? Aiden's just told me he's thinking of asking Gwyneth to marry him!" He looked at Bryn, "Oops! Maybe I shouldn't have said anything in front of 'big brother'!"

"That's OK! I already had an idea that it was on the cards!" Bryn smiled and then winked at Jackson, "Thanks mate...if you're ever down south, look me up and I'll buy you a pint!"

Bryn left Aaron and Jackson alone.

"What's he thanking you for?" Aaron asked.

"I just gave him a bit of advice, that's all!"

"Oh!" Aaron said, without requesting any further details!

xxxxxxxxxx

Brett and Mason were already in the kitchen the next morning when Aaron and Jackson came downstairs.

"What would you like for your breakfast?" asked Brett.

"Whatever's easiest!" Jackson smiled.

"I'll cook you one of my famous bacon and tomato omelettes!" Brett was already clattering around with cooking implements and utensils.

"Great, I used to love them when you stayed with us at Dale Head!" Aaron said, "You're a brilliant chef!"

"Thanks, mate!" Brett replied.

"Why do you think I married him?" Mason chuckled and put his arms around Brett's waist from behind.

"I thought you married me for my money!" Brett joked.

"You didn't have any at first!" Mason replied with a cheeky grin, "Anyway, I'd still have married you if you were penniless and living in a cardboard box!" He kissed the back of Brett's neck.

Aaron and Jackson looked on and smiled, then Aaron winked at Jackson, "Come on, you two lovebirds, there's some hungry mouths to feed over here!" Aaron had always been a cheeky one!

All four of them laughed. They were all relaxed in each other's company; true friends.

xxxxxxxxxx

About a week after the party, Brett and Mason were cuddled up together in their bed one night. Mason ran his right hand up and down Brett's arm, delighting at the touch of his warm skin.

"The papers arrived this morning," Mason said.

"What papers?" Brett did not know what Mason was referring to.

"You know, the Deed Poll stuff, to change my name!"

Brett had a surprised look on his face, "You mean, you're really going ahead with it?"

"Yeah...of course. There's nothing I want more than to be called 'Mason Frost'!"

"Are you sure, babe? It's quite a big step; changing your name!"

Mason looked at Brett and their eyes locked, "I want our names to be the same...I want to be joined to you in every way possible!"

"Oh Mason, I do love you!" Brett looked close to tears and Mason embraced him and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you too, so much!" Mason's eyes looked moist now.

They held each other for a few moments; no words were needed to convey their feelings.

"I'm really glad you've made it up with Kai," Brett said, "I'd hate to think I'd come between you!"

"Don't talk wet!" Mason kissed Brett softly on the forehead, "None of it was your fault! Anyway, you're much more important to me than him!"

Brett kissed Mason again, gently, on the lips, "Yeah, but he's a big part of your life; when you were growing up and that."

"Just forget about it!" Mason smiled at his husband, "Anyway, Kai's got a boyfriend now; Tyler, I think he's getting serious about him!"

"Why didn't he bring him to the party last week, then?"

"He's an airline steward; he was working and couldn't get out of it."

"I see," Brett stared into Mason's amazing green eyes, "It's a pity you can't get out of your trip next week!"

"Yeah, but I did promise my mum and dad," Mason looked resigned to the fact that he had promised to accompany his parents to his grandfather's funeral in Wales, "Anyway, I loved Gramps, he was a lovely old man; you'd have liked him!"

"It's a pity I'm in London for three days next week doing the judging for that TV cookery competition, otherwise I could have come with you."

"Never mind, I don't suppose it will be much fun anyway, what with the funeral and sorting out my granddad's affairs!"

Brett looked sad, "Yeah, I'm would have liked to have met him; I'm so sorry you've lost a loved one."

"Thanks, babe. He was in a lot of pain towards the end and it was a happy release really, poor old soul."

"You do realise, we've never spent a night apart since we got married! I'll miss you."

Mason kissed Brett, more passionately this time. When he broke the kiss, he gazed into the blue eyes that he loved and rubbed noses with his partner, "I'll miss you too...but it is only a few days. The time will go by before you know it!"

"Well, I'd better make the most of it, while I've still got you here!" Brett smirked.

"Mmm!" Mason moaned as he thrilled to Brett's loving touch; they were about to take advantage of the situation!

xxxxxxxxxx

Brett was getting packed, ready for his trip to London the next day. Mason had just left to go to his parent's house; in preparation for his trip to Wales.

Just as Brett came down the stairs, there was a knock at the door. He was not expecting visitors and nothing could have prepared him for the shock he received when he opened the door; because there, standing on the doorstep, was someone he had not seen for a couple of years.

"Dad!" Brett gasped in surprise.

George Frost's face broke into an uncharacteristic smile, "Hello, son!" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Saviours and Lovers – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Brett stood frozen to the spot as he looked at his father, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought I'd look you up in your new house," George replied, as if it was not at all unusual, "Can I come in?"

Brett had a mistrusting expression on his face, "As long as you behave yourself!" he said.

"I suppose I deserve that, after the last time we met!" George looked a little embarrassed.

Brett stood to one side to allow his father access; he directed him into the sitting room.

"Sit down," Brett said, curtly.

"Thanks!" George said as he sat in a chair, "Nice place you've got here!"

"How did you know where I live?" Brett asked.

"I've been to see your mother, we've kept in touch since the divorce...and she gave me your address, I hope you don't mind."

"Why have you decided to come and see me; after all this time?"

"You're still my son! I know I should have made contact before, but I wasn't sure whether you'd even speak to me again! I've kept up with your progress on TV and that; I'm really very proud of you, you know!"

"You've got a funny way of showing it!" Brett said, icily.

"Look!" George fidgeted nervously in his chair, "It took me a long time to come to terms with things...by the way, where is er...your partner?"

"His name's Mason!" Brett was annoyed that George did not say his name, "He's my HUSBAND!" he emphasized the word 'husband'.

George looked uncomfortable with Brett's wording and he flinched slightly at the term; he was obviously still uncomfortable with his son being gay.

"He's at his grandfather's funeral in Wales," Brett continued, "You're lucky I was here; I would have gone with him but I've got TV work on tomorrow...in London."

"Just as well I came today then! I would have written first, or phoned, but I thought it was better to turn up unannounced; being that I didn't know how you would react!"

Brett's anger with his father, which had been building up ever since their last meeting, suddenly boiled over, "How I w-w-would react? You insulted my friends; two of the best friends I've ever had, you insulted Declan; someone you didn't even know, you tried to get me to see a s-s-shrink for no g-g-good reason! Sod it! You've even made my s-s-stammer worse again now!"

Brett's face was contorted with rage and George knew that he had a mountain to climb with his son, "I'm sorry!" he said, a little pathetically.

"S-S-Sorry? Is that all you've got to say? I used to look up to you w-w-when I was little, now, all I feel is contempt! You even cheated on mum with someone else!"

"Things like that happen in relationships!" George tried to rationalise the situation.

"Only if you let them!" Brett snapped back, "I'd never do the d-d-dirty on Mason and I know he'd never see somebody else behind my b-b-back!"

"You don't know that, son, nobody can ever be one hundred percent sure!"

"Don't judge other people by your own low standards!" Brett would have none of it, "I'd like you to leave now, please!"

George did not want to leave things as they stood, but he knew that Brett was not in the mood to talk, so he complied with his son's wishes, "OK!" he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and offered it to Brett, "Here, that's my address and phone number, just in case you need it!"

Brett took the paper but did not reply. He watched his father leave and then the tears of anger and frustration fell.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron picked up the magazine from his doormat. He knew that it was a magazine as it was wrapped in a clear plastic film. He could see Jackson's picture on the front cover; it was one of Pierre's 'workman' shots, showing his husband from the waist-up, wearing his tight, white singlet, tool belt and hard hat. Aaron grinned at Jackson's expression, which was coy yet provocative; Jackson had what could only be described as 'come to bed' eyes in that picture!

Impatiently, he tore the plastic off to open the magazine and look at the other photographs inside. He turned the pages slowly, studying his husband's athletic frame in the skimpy outfit that he was wearing. There was an accompanying text, of course, but Aaron ignored that, he was only interested in looking at his husband; looking so sexy in his revealing work-wear!

His daydreaming was interrupted by a phone call. He answered it and heard Brett's voice on the other end of the line. Brett sounded upset.

"What's up?" asked Aaron; concern in his voice.

"It's my dad!" Brett replied, "He t-t-turned up out of the blue...I tore him off a strip for insulting you and Jackson, but now I feel a bit g-g-guilty!"

"Why should you?" Aaron still had little time for Brett's father; and he knew how upset Brett was as he could tell that his stammer had resurfaced, "He's the one in the wrong; it's just as well I wasn't there as I'd probably have punched his lights out!" Aaron backtracked slightly on his remark, "Sorry, I know he's your father...but I can't stand him! How did he know how to find you?"

"He said my mum told him where I live."

"That doesn't sound like Sylvia! Are you sure? Have you spoken to her?"

"No...I was going to call her, but then I found m-m-myself ringing you! I'm sorry! I shouldn't be burdening you with all my t-t-troubles!"

"Don't be daft!" Aaron was quick to put his friend's mind at rest, "What are mates for?"

Brett was silent for a moment.

"Brett? You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm s-s-still here! I really love you guys!" Brett was referring to Aaron and Jackson.

"Don't talk soft!" Aaron was embarrassed.

"I mean it! You're my angels! You're always there for me! Sorry, I'm forgetting my m-m-manners...how's Jackson?"

"He's fine, thanks. Have you seen this month's 'Trend' magazine? His picture is on the cover!"

"That's g-g-great! I'll have to get a copy! I'm just about to go down to London...I'd better go, I want to c-c-call my mum before I set off!"

"OK, mate, I'll catch you later, yeah!"

"Cheers buddy! Love ya!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson returned home from work to find Aaron avidly studying the magazine article.

"Hi babe!" Jackson greeted Aaron with a swift kiss.

"It says here," Aaron pointed at the page that he had open in the magazine, "that you are going to be in a TV game show; you didn't tell me about that!"

"There isn't much to tell; not yet! The interviewer for the magazine asked me about it but it's not finalised yet...I didn't know they were going to print that!"

"By the way, that Pierre was on the phone earlier; he said he wants you to call him about some more photos; for that TV magazine article they're interviewing you for," Aaron had a cheeky look on his face, "I think he wants to get into your pants by the sounds of it!" Aaron added, almost as an afterthought.

"Sod that! I'm not interested! 'Porny Pierre'?" Jackson grimaced, "He's a nice looking bloke; but I'd never do that, not with him! Anyway, you're the only one for me!"

Aaron drew Jackson into a tight embrace, "I'm glad to hear it!" They kissed, passionately, "I've been looking at your pictures all day...why don't you show me what I've been looking at...in the flesh!"

Jackson teased Aaron's crotch with his fingers, finding that his husband was already becoming aroused. He did not reply; he just gripped Aaron's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom! Aaron was about to get his wish!

xxxxxxxxxx

Sylvia was in her study at home, putting the finishing touches to an illustration for the magazine that she worked for, when her phone rang.

"Hello Mum!"

Sylvia could tell, just by those two words, that Brett was upset, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she said.

Brett told her about George's visit and how he had explained that he had obtained his address.

"No, love, I didn't give him your address! I don't know how he...wait a minute!"

"What?"

"He came round here to see me the other day; I left him on his own while I made a cuppa! He must have looked in my handbag while I was missing...my address book is in there. Oh Brett, I'm so sorry, darling! Are you OK?"

"Yeah, in a way, I'm glad he came round, I feel b-b-better about him in a strange sort of way. I was missing him a bit beforehand, b-b-but now, I realise I don't miss him at all! I've got my own life, my wonderful Mason, two mates who I love to bits; I just don't n-n-need him anymore!" Brett thought about his last statement, "Sorry! That sounds a bit harsh!"

"No it doesn't!" Sylvia tried to put her son's mind at rest, "I feel exactly the same! Anyway, forget about your father...he can stew in his own juice! Are you ready for your trip to London?"

"Yeah, I'm all packed."

"Are you staying in a posh hotel?"

"No...actually, Mason's brother Bryn is putting me up; I'm going to be at the studios where he works. Funny, there's something I don't understand."

"What?" Sylvia was intrigued.

"Well, Bryn has two bedrooms and he shares the flat with another fella...a cameraman; Mitch, I've not met him yet; but he sounds like a nice guy. Anyway, they'll both be there, but they must both be sharing one of the bedrooms as they are letting me have one to myself."

"Maybe Bryn is bunking down with his mate for a couple of nights so that you can have the other bedroom?" Sylvia suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose so!" Brett replied, "It's very good of them...and I'll feel happier sharing with a couple of buddies; rather than feeling alone in a big hotel!"

As Sylvia finished her call, Hazel appeared with a cup of tea, "Would you like a biscuit?" she asked.

"That would be nice! Listen, Haze, Brett's just called, he's had a visit from George!"

"What did HE want?" Hazel looked surprised; she knew all about the family history.

"Sounds like he was trying to apologise to Brett for the way he behaved, but I think Brett sent him packing!"

"Good for him!" Hazel was never backward in coming forward! "Brett's really got his life back on track now, the last thing he needs is a toe-rag like your ex turning up...no offence, Sylv!"

"None taken, I assure you! I don't trust George any further than I can throw him!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Brett stood nervously at the door of the flat in London. He studied the piece of paper in his hand for the umpteenth time, making sure that he had the right address. He was relieved when a smiling Bryn opened the door. Bryn always reminded him strongly of his husband Mason; although Bryn was three years older, there was a striking resemblance.

"Hi, Brett...welcome!" Bryn shook hands with Brett and drew him into a hug.

Bryn showed Brett into the lounge where a young, well-built guy was standing by the settee.

"Brett, meet Mitch!" Bryn made the introductions. Mitch smiled and shook Brett's hand warmly.

"Good to meet you Brett!" Mitch said, "I've seen you on TV...I like to cook when I get the chance and I often use your recipes!"

"Thanks!" Brett replied, looking at Mitch closely. Mitchell Conteh's father was black and his mother white, giving him a coffee-coloured skin. He was very handsome, with a warm smile, big brown eyes and jet black, neatly-cut hair which formed into tight curls on his head.

"Would you like a drink?" Bryn asked.

"Do you have any lager?" asked Brett.

"Coming right up!" Bryn disappeared into the kitchen to get the drinks and Mitch motioned Brett to sit down next to him on the settee.

"So," Mitch looked at Brett, "you're married to Mason. Bryn's a bit gutted that he couldn't stay in Wales with his brother, he's just going for the funeral and coming straight back. We've got a tight schedule at the studio and he couldn't get the time off."

"I know," Brett replied, "I'd have liked to go with Mason to Wales, but I was booked for this TV work as well, so I couldn't go either!"

Bryn returned with the drinks; he had overheard the conversation, "Yeah, I wish I could go for longer, but my mum and dad understand. Gramps has left his house to them."

"Are they going to sell it?" asked Brett.

"I don't think so...they reckon they might use it as a holiday home; it's in a lovely spot in Mid Glamorgan. We used to go and stay there as kids; me, Mason and Gwyneth. Gramps had three bedrooms, plus a caravan outside; so we had plenty of room if we all went. As kids, we used to fight over who got to sleep in the caravan as it was a big adventure! Funny that; what kids find exciting!"

"Is it still there?" Brett asked.

"That old caravan? No! It practically fell apart; it was that ancient! I expect we wore it out when we were younger; we were always having pillow-fights and jumping up and down!"

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll turn in!" Brett stifled a yawn, "I'm tired after all that travelling!"

"Yeah, you must be, I'll show you to your room. Mitch and I share the other bedroom, so you'll have your own space!" Bryn explained.

"It's very good of you to give up your bed for me!" Brett said.

"Well, actually," Bryn looked a little sheepish and hesitated before continuing, "I wasn't going to say anything; but you may as well know as you're staying here...me and Mitch share one room now!"

Brett looked at Bryn in amazement, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You got it, dude!" Mitch flashed his pearly-white teeth at Brett, "We share the same bed! Have done for days now!"

"But..." Brett was stunned and looked at Bryn, "you're not gay...are you?"

"I never thought I was before," Bryn looked steadily at Brett, "but living with Mitch has been an eye-opener; well it has for both of us really," he looked at Mitch and smiled.

"Wow!" Brett could not believe it, "So, you and your brother are both...?"

"Yeah, it looks like it!" replied Bryn, "But don't tell Mason! He doesn't know yet and I want it to come from me!"

Brett did not reply; he had enough information to digest for one day!


	3. Chapter 3

Saviours and Lovers – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"That's it, Jaquesone!" Pierre trilled as he took snap after snap of the young TV presenter, "Smile for ze camera, now pout! Cross your arms in front of you and look zultry! Yeah, zat's it!"

Jackson was wearing a pair of tight, torn jeans, heavy work boots and a hard hat, but he was naked from the waist up. He felt slightly uncomfortable with all the posing and it didn't help that he knew Pierre had the hots for him! He was an attractive enough guy, with his thin face, brown eyes and long, floppy black hair, but Jackson was not interested. He had his Aaron at home; the love of his life; no other man would ever come close...and especially not the mincing, gushing specimen pointing his lens at him at that very moment!

Jackson could have done without the photo session, but he knew it was good for his profile and he always counted himself lucky to be popular with the public. The pictures were for a TV listings magazine and he was about to appear in a game show called 'Bluff or Double Bluff'. He had seen the caption that would accompany the pictures already: 'Buff Builder Double Bluffs'! Even now, he blushed at the thought of it! He knew that Aaron would have a field day with that one!

When the session was over, Pierre stood next to Jackson. He caught a whiff of Pierre's strong after-shave lotion in his nostrils as the photographer moved close to him, "Jaquesone, 'ave you thought any more about doing zose 'artistic' shots?"

Jackson knew that by 'artistic' Pierre meant 'nude' and he still did not want to do it, "I told you before, Pierre, I'm not interested!"

"Oh, but Jaquesone, you 'ave ze perfect body for it; zo fit, zo zexy!" Pierre put his hand on Jackson's ripped abs, but Jackson pulled away.

"I told you...NO!" Jackson gave Pierre a stern look, leaving the overheated photographer in no doubt about his feelings on the matter!

"OK!" Pierre looked crestfallen, but did not press it any further. He knew when he was beaten.

Jackson was relieved that the photo session was over as he headed home in his Jaguar. Just after he pulled up in front of the garage at his apartment block, he switched on his phone to see that he had one missed call. It was from Brett, so he called him back.

"Hi Brett! Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, great thanks! I just wanted to know if you and Aaron wanted a little break in Wales," Brett said.

"Wales?" Jackson said it almost as if he had never heard of the place, "What's brought this on?"

"It's Mason's idea," Brett sounded like he was 'passing the buck' on to his husband, "He said that he wants to spend a bit of time at his granddad's place and he wanted to know if you and Aaron would like to join us for a little holiday; if you can make it, that is."

"I thought Mason was already there...at his grandfather's funeral!"

"He is! But he called to say that he wants to stay on for a while and he wants me to join him when I'm finished my TV stint. He suggested the four of us could have a get together."

Jackson thought about it for a few moments, "I'll have to speak to Aaron, to see if he's free!"

"That's OK!" Brett replied, "I'll leave it with you! Let me know tomorrow, mate, yeah?"

"Yeah, OK buddy! See ya!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Mason was with his brother Bryn in the living room of their grandfather's old farmhouse. The room brought back so many memories for them both. The rest of the family were in the kitchen or out in the garden, having returned from the funeral, but Bryn had asked Mason for a quiet word, away from the others, before he had to return to London.

"Well?" Mason looked at his older brother, who had suddenly gone very quiet.

Bryn stared at the floor, he was about to say one of the most difficult things he had ever had to say to his brother, "You know I share a flat with Mitch," he began.

"You didn't pull me to one side just to tell me THAT, did you?" Mason raised his eyebrows.

Bryn looked at his younger sibling, "No, not JUST that!"

Mason continued to look at Bryn with an inquisitive expression, "Come on; spit it out, bro!"

"Look," Bryn continued, awkwardly, "I hope you're not going to think any less of me; that I've let you down in some way. I know you've always looked up to me and I wouldn't want that to change!"

"What have you done?" Mason was intrigued now!

"I slept with him!" Bryn suddenly blurted it out!

"What? Who?"

"Mitch...I slept with him!" Bryn searched Mason's eyes, wondering if he could comprehend.

"You mean...?" Mason stared, with his mouth open!

"Yeah, we got a bit drunk...no...that sounds like I'm making excuses! We did get a bit drunk, the first time, but we've been sharing a bed ever since..."

"Wow!" Mason could not find the words!

"Don't hate me!" Bryn looked close to tears.

"Hate you? Why should I hate you?"

"Because I'm your big brother! You've always thought I was straight and now you know I'm not who you thought I was!"

Mason digested Bryn's words, "But, you've had girlfriends! You're not like me!"

"I know!" Bryn replied, "But, things change, I guess! I'll understand if you think I've lied to you in the past...and I'll understand if you want to call me names, but honestly, I thought I was straight; I didn't know I would enjoy it with...you know!"

Mason suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of love for his brother, "You are a Muppet!" he chuckled, "I'm hardly in a position to call you names, am I? Listen, you've always been a 'way cool' big brother...and this changes nothing! So, you've found out you like sex with a guy...big deal! You're very brave to tell me this; and you're still my lovely big bro; my hero; and I love ya!"

Relief was etched all over Bryn's face, "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do! Come here!" Mason pulled Bryn into a hug. The brothers held each other for what seemed like hours, although it was actually only a couple of minutes.

As they drew apart, Bryn looked into Mason's green eyes again; eyes that were a mirror of his own, "You've always been a 'way cool' little brother too!"

xxxxxxxxxx

The house was up a fairly steep hill and the road was little more than a farm track. Brett steered his Range Rover around a corner with hedges on either side; and, suddenly, Mason's grandfather's house came into view.

"I'm glad you gave us a lift in your four by four!" Jackson piped up from the back seat, "I'd probably have done the suspension in; on my Jag!"

Mason, who was in the front passenger seat next to his husband, turned around to answer, "Yeah, Gramps would never spend the money on having the access road done up; his Land Rover was quite capable of getting him in and out."

They pulled up outside an old, stone-built farmhouse which looked as if it had seen better days! They all clambered out of the Range Rover with their luggage and Mason unlocked the front door.

Once inside, they all looked around the place; with Mason as their guide.

Aaron noticed a large, black stove in the kitchen, "What's that?" he asked.

"It's a range!" Brett replied.

"A range of what?" Aaron said, not even intending for it to be a joke!

The other three all laughed, but the humour was lost on Aaron, "What?" he said, in all innocence, his face a picture of incomprehension!

"It's called a range!" Jackson put him straight, "It's an oven!"

"You mean; you actually have to cook...on THAT?" Aaron was amazed.

Jackson drew Aaron into a hug, "You are so funny sometimes!" he said, still giggling.

"Get off!" Aaron knew that the joke was on him and he felt a little embarrassed.

"I'll show you how it works, if you like!" Brett said, chortling as he spoke.

"You're the cook; I'll leave it to you!" Aaron replied.

"Chef, please!" Brett corrected him.

Mason's mobile phone rang and he answered it, "OK, bro...I'll pick you up at the station!"

"Have Bryn and Mitch arrived?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah," Mason answered, "We'd better go and pick them up!" he looked at his husband, "You coming, babe?"

"Yeah!" Brett said.

Mason addressed Aaron and Jackson, "Make yourselves at home, guys, we won't be long!"

Jackson looked at Aaron, "Take your time! I'll be a while explaining how a range works!" he chuckled.

"Smart-arse!" was Aaron's response, as Brett and Mason disappeared out of the door, still laughing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Aaron, Jackson, Brett, Mason, Bryn and Mitch were all sitting in the living room at the farmhouse. It was a chilly evening and they had the fire lit; the flames were illuminating their faces with a flickering glow.

"We'd better divi-up the bedrooms!" Mason said, "There's two doubles and one with bunk beds."

"Perhaps we should draw lots!" Jackson suggested.

"I tell you what," Bryn chipped in, "You two 'marrieds' can have the double beds and me and Mitch can use the bunks...it's only fair!"

"That's very diplomatic!" Mason smiled at his older brother, "Married couples get the double beds! I think the unmarried ones should have separate rooms!" he laughed.

"We've only got three bedrooms!" Bryn laughed along with his brother, "It's not like the old days bro! We haven't got the old caravan anymore as an 'overflow'!"

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you two to bunk down together then!" Mason said, sarcastically, looking at Bryn and Mitch.

"Shouldn't that be 'bunk up'?" Aaron chortled; he really was making a joke this time.

All six lads laughed together and it looked like they were in for a very entertaining few days!

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, in Leeds, Sylvia was driving and Hazel was in the passenger seat, navigating; or at least, that was the theory!

"It should be about three streets down!" Hazel said, as Sylvia negotiated the traffic in the city centre.

"I don't know why they had to relocate the magazine's headquarters!" Sylvia was becoming agitated as she thought that she might be late for her appointment, "I knew the way to the old place; blindfold!"

"Look, next left!" Hazel almost shouted in Sylvia's ear!

After they had parked up in a depressing multi-storey car park, the two women walked towards the address that Sylvia had been given, chatting as they went.

"I shouldn't be long at this meeting," Sylvia said, "Then we can meet up at that cafe afterwards and maybe have a spot of lunch."

"That will be nice," Hazel replied, "As long as I've got some money left after I've been shopping!"

Sylvia laughed as they approached the small, red brick block of offices, a portly, middle-aged man came rushing out of the front doors and nearly collided with them.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Hazel said, sternly.

"Sorry!" the man apologised.

"Fred?" Sylvia had recognised the man.

"Hi Sylvia!" Fred hugged her, "Long time; no see!"

"What are you doing here?" Sylvia enquired as Hazel looked on, a little bemused.

Sylvia saw the look on Hazel's face, "Sorry, you haven't met, have you? This is Fred; George's business partner in their printing firm. Fred, this is my friend Hazel."

Fred shook Hazel's hand, "Nice to meet you Hazel...sorry I nearly knocked you flying!"

"No problem, I'm still in one piece!" Hazel chuckled.

Fred turned back to Sylvia, "We've got the contract to print the magazine, plus some letterheads and business cards. I've just come down for a meeting to finalise a few things."

"Is George with you?" Sylvia asked.

"No! In fact, I haven't seen him for days!" Fred grimaced, "Between you and me, I think this new girlfriend of his is taking him to the cleaners! He's always buying her expensive gifts...talk about no fool like an old fool!"

"Oh, a gold-digger is she?" Hazel interjected.

"Yeah...and a lot younger than him! I think she's turned his head!" Fred added.


	4. Chapter 4

Saviours and Lovers – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"I'll cook us some dinner, if you like," Brett said as he surveyed the old range in the farmhouse kitchen.

"You're not here to skivvy for us lot!" Bryn answered, "This is your mini-break too, you know!"

"Oooh, get you, 'mini-break' now, is it; how gay!" Mason teased his older brother.

"Shut up!" Bryn playfully punched Mason's arm.

"Ow!" Mason made out that he was in agony!

"Come on you two!" Jackson was grinning broadly at the brothers, "Why don't we head down to that small hotel in the village? Your parents said they do nice food there!"

The six of them managed to fit into Brett's Range Rover and they headed down to the local village. They piled into the hotel restaurant and were greeted by a middle-aged man at the entrance, "Good evening gentlemen, do you have a reservation?" he said, smiling.

Bryn took charge, "No...but do you have a table for six?"

The man caught sight of Brett, who always 'stood out' on account of his red hair!

"It's Mr Frost, isn't it? Off the TV?"

"That's right!" Brett was getting used to being recognised.

The man smiled even more broadly, especially when he clapped eyes on Jackson, "...and Mr Livesy-Walsh too! Why, of course we have a table, we'd be honoured to have such distinguished guests! Please, this way, gentlemen!"

The lads were directed to a table near the window. When they were all seated, the man spoke again, "I'm Emlyn Jones, the proprietor of this establishment; can I get you anything to drink?"

The six lads ordered their drinks and Emlyn went to the bar where a pretty, dark-haired girl was serving. He returned with a tray of drinks and began handing them around, "I hope you don't mind, Mr Frost; Mr Livesy-Walsh, but my daughter Blodwyn would like your autographs!" He pointed at the barmaid, who smiled at them.

"Sure, no problem!" Brett replied.

"I'd be delighted!" Jackson beamed.

Just then, a tall, dark-haired waiter appeared from the kitchen. He was smartly-dressed and had a slim, athletic build and handsome features; a square jaw with a hint of neat stubble.

"Ah!" Emlyn announced the young man's arrival, "This is my son, Rhodri. You know Mr Frost and Mr Livesy-Walsh, from the TV, don't you Rhodri?"

"Yes, of course!" Rhodri smiled, he had a lovely set of perfect white teeth, "I'll be serving you gentlemen this evening, if I can get you anything, you just let me know!" Rhodri looked at Mitch as he was speaking and Mitch was sure that Rhodri winked at him!

"Thanks Rhodri!" Bryn answered, as Emlyn excused himself to greet some other diners who had just arrived.

"Please, call me Rhod!" the young man said, "My dad is the only one who uses my full first name!"

"OK Rhod! We'll have a look at the menu and order when we've decided. Do you have any recommendations?" Bryn asked.

"The Welsh lamb is very nice; really succulent and tender!" Rhod said with a twinkle in his dark brown eyes, Mitch was certain that Rhod was looking at him again and thought that he might be a bit of a flirt!

The lads all decided to order the lamb and found it mouth watering. When they had finished, Brett called Rhod over to the table, "That was delicious; my compliments to the chef!"

"Thank you, Mr Frost, Nigel, our chef, will be thrilled to get praise from you!"

"Call me Brett, please, why don't you bring your chef out here for a minute so we can thank him personally?"

"OK...er, Brett!" Rhod giggled, "He'd be pleased to meet you!"

Rhod disappeared into the kitchen again and then reappeared with Nigel, the chef. It struck Aaron how much Nigel reminded him of Marlon back in the village, but he thought that it may be the outfit that did it, although Nigel was tall, slim and lanky, just like Marlon!

"That lamb was superb, Nigel, we all thoroughly enjoyed it!" Brett smiled at the young chef.

"Thank you very much," Nigel seemed a bit bashful, he was obviously not used to appearing 'in public', "but I'm sure my efforts are not up to your standards!"

"Don't put yourself down!" Brett replied, "Anyway, this is a treat for me; for someone else to do all the hard work!"

After their dessert, the six lads sat in the bar for their after-dinner drinks. Emlyn served up some complimentary sweets and the lads felt right at home. Rhod appeared, having finished serving his guests for the evening; all the other patrons had left the restaurant.

Mitch still had a feeling that Rhod was eyeing him up, so he spoke to the handsome young waiter, "Why don't you join us for a quick drink?" he asked.

Rhod looked over at his father, who had heard the invitation to his son. Emlyn nodded his approval and so Rhod sat at the table in the bar with the other lads.

"So!" Bryn looked at Rhod, "What do you do for entertainment around here?"

"It's pretty dead round these parts!" Rhod replied, "When I get a night off, I usually go into Cardiff for a good night out!"

"Have you always worked in your father's hotel?" asked Jackson.

"No, I was in the navy until recently," Rhod said, "I would have signed up again for another stint, but my dad needed another pair of hands to help in the hotel. Since our mum died, it's just my dad, my sister Blodwyn and me; oh, and Nigel the chef, of course!"

"He's not part of the family then?" asked Aaron.

"No! He lives in the village with his wife and little boy."

"I don't suppose you get much time to go to pubs and clubs; with having to work here in the evenings!" Bryn said.

"Actually, I was thinking of going into Cardiff tomorrow; it's my night off you see!" Rhod smiled at the thought of getting some free time, "If any of you lads fancy it, you'd be welcome to tag along!"

"Well, those four are booked tomorrow," Bryn gesticulated towards Aaron, Jackson, Brett and Mason, "But me and Mitch don't have any plans, do we?"

"Oh, where are you four going?" Rhod asked.

"We've got tickets for a concert at the Millennium Stadium," Jackson replied.

"But, us two might be up for a night on the town!" Mitch said, nodding towards Bryn.

"That's good; shall we meet here tomorrow then? We can share a cab," Rhod smiled at his new found friends.

xxxxxxxxxx

The six lads had enjoyed a good night at Emlyn's restaurant. Later, back in the living room at the farmhouse, they continued to enjoy some banter between themselves.

Bryn thrust his hips towards Mitch, pouting provocatively, "My name's Rhod!" he said, "Can I get you anything...like excited?" His Welsh accent left a lot to be desired!

The other lads laughed at the joke.

"He's a nice lad!" Mitch replied; he was trying to defend Rhod; although he laughed along with the others.

"He fancies you something rotten!" Bryn would not let it go.

"Rubbish!" Mitch retorted, "You don't even know if he's gay; anyway, he was in the navy!"

That remark was met with howls of laughter from the others!

"You know what they say about sailors!" Jackson chuckled.

"Yeah," Mason joined in, "Hello sailor!" he adopted a camp, limp-wristed pose!

Once everyone had finished poking fun at Rhod, they all retired for the night. Aaron and Jackson climbed into bed and settled down together. Jackson put his arm around Aaron, as was his custom, "I think Mitch was quite taken with Rhod, did you notice the way he was looking at him?"

Aaron snuggled up to his husband, "Well, he's a good-looking lad!" he replied.

"Why, Mr Livesy-Walsh, I'll have to watch you! Sounds like you fancy him yourself!"

"Shut up!" Aaron grinned mischievously, "Anyway, dark hair; brown eyes; stubble...not my type at all!"

"You're a cheeky scamp, sometimes!" Jackson drew Aaron into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately.

xxxxxxxxxx

The following day, the lads split up to do their own thing. Aaron, Jackson, Brett and Mason headed off to the Millennium Stadium while Bryn, Mitch and Rhod met in the village and then took a cab into Cardiff city centre. Not surprisingly, they ended up in a gay bar. Bryn and Mitch could tell that Rhod was no stranger to the place as the bar staff chatted to him like an old friend!

The three lads had a great evening together, drinking, laughing and joking. Eventually, they took a cab back to the village and Rhod offered them a bed for the night! Bryn and Mitch expected to be put up in one of the hotel rooms, but Rhod had other plans! As they climbed the stairs; quietly so as not to disturb the other occupants, Rhod steered them into his own bedroom!

"As you can see," Rhod said, gesticulating towards his bed, "its king size! Easily enough room for three!"

Bryn and Mitch giggled, they were not really drunk but a little tipsy and still on a high from their very enjoyable night out.

"Who gets to be in the middle?" Mitch said with a chuckle in his voice.

"You can, if you want!" Rhod suddenly took hold of Mitch and kissed him; full on the lips. Mitch kissed him back!

Bryn looked on in amazement; he knew that Rhod was a tease but, even so, he had not expected this! He was even more surprised when Rhod broke off his kiss with Mitch and then lunged in his direction! Rhod was worming his tongue into Bryn's mouth as he kissed him wantonly!

Bryn was about to protest, but the kiss felt good! Rhod drew back a little and spoke in hushed tones, "I haven't had a bloody good shag since I left the navy three months ago!"

"What, on shore leave, you mean?" Mitch asked.

"Not always," Rhod wore an enigmatic smile, "In fact, more often than not, on board ship!"

"What, with other sailors?" Bryn was shocked.

"Lads get horny, being at sea for a long time!" Rhod groped both Bryn and Mitch's crotches at the same time, "A lot of skylarking goes on! Everybody knows about it but nothing is said!"

"Wow!" Bryn gasped.

They all stripped off, although Rhod and Mitch seemed keener on the idea than Bryn. As they fell onto the bed, Rhod and Mitch started making out with enthusiasm, while Bryn felt more like an onlooker than a participant; he felt a little awkward; as if he shouldn't be there at all! Rhod and Mitch tried to make Bryn feel included, fondling him and kissing him, but it was clear that Rhod and Mitch were really into each other and would have been perfectly happy to have the bed to themselves!

Bryn wondered if the whole 'threesome' thing was really a good idea!

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Aaron, Jackson, Brett and Mason were having breakfast in the kitchen of the farmhouse when a taxi drew up outside. Bryn climbed out of the taxi alone and went into the house. As he entered the kitchen, Mason smiled at his brother, "Dirty stop out!" he teased him.

"I sent you a text!" Bryn protested, as if it explained everything.

"Yeah I know!" Mason chuckled, "Dirty stop out!" he repeated.

"Did you have a good time at the concert?" Bryn asked, seeming as if he was trying to change the subject.

The four lads, sitting at the table, all answered in the affirmative.

"How was your wild night out?" Mason asked.

Bryn sat down and put his head in his hands.

Mason was concerned, "What's up, bro?"

"It's Mitch!" Bryn said, as he looked around the table.

"Yeah," Jackson joined in the conversation, "Where is he? Is he OK?"

"He's more than OK!" Bryn sounded exasperated, "Him and Rhod got it on last night, back at the hotel!"

There was a stunned silence, and then Mason spoke again, "What? Did he tell you that?"

"Not exactly...I was there! Oh God! This is so embarrassing!" Bryn had turned as red as a beetroot!

"It's OK, we're all mates here!" Jackson's calm voice seemed to encourage Bryn to continue.

"Well, we all sort of went a bit wild in Rhod's room! But Mitch and Rhod were at it all night...well, almost!"

Mason was shocked, "Oh Bryn! You must be gutted! How could Mitch do that to you?"

Bryn looked his brother in the eye, "It's OK bro! We weren't serious about each other; we were only having fun...no strings!" But, the look in his eyes gave a lie to Bryn's words.

There was still a hush around the table; the other lads were trying to take it in Bryn's description of events!


	5. Chapter 5

Saviours and Lovers – Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

The five lads were packing up to leave for home as it was their last day in Wales. Bryn paused to look at a text that he had just received on his mobile phone. It said, "Been called back to London! Panic at the studios! See you there...BTW, could you bring my stuff back when you come. Thnx. x."

Bryn showed the message from Mitch to his brother.

"Bloody cheek!" Mason said with a disdainful look, "If I were you, I'd cut one leg off all his trousers!"

"Don't be too hard on him!" Bryn replied, "After all, as I said before, we were having a laugh! It wasn't as if we were a 'committed' couple; and I did join in with them...I could have said no!"

Jackson overheard the conversation between the brothers, "I bet you wish you had now; after Mitch 'copped off' with Rhod!"

"It's no big deal!" Bryn was still trying to convince the others; and himself, that Mitch meant little to him, "I don't expect anything will come of Mitch and Rhod; with one being in London and the other in Wales! More than likely, it's just a one night stand!"

Mason looked at his brother steadily, "That's as may be, but I think he could at least have apologised for what happened."

"Just forget it...I have!" Bryn said, but Mason was still convinced that his brother was hurt, deep down.

xxxxxxxxxx

On arrival back from Wales at their apartment in Leeds, Aaron and Jackson paused inside the front door to pick up the post which was lying on the doormat.

"Looks like our invitation to Gwyneth and Aiden's wedding has arrived," said Jackson, holding an envelope up to show his husband.

"Are they holding the reception at Penny and Tony's?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah, I expect they're having a marquee again; like they did for their silver wedding."

"I still can't believe what happened with Bryn and Mitch!" Aaron changed the subject, "Fancy getting involved in a threesome...dirty bastards!"

"Don't say that; when you've been around people as long as I have, you learn a few things over the years."

"Like what; oh wise one?"

"Like: it's never a good idea to mix water with electricity!" Jackson had a sarcastic look on his face.

"Cut it out!" Aaron tutted and rolled his eyes skywards, "What do you mean when you say you learn things about people?"

"Well," Jackson decided he had better not goad his husband any further, as much as he loved to tease him, "It takes all sorts, that's what I mean. You and me; we'd never dream of jumping into bed with someone else, even together, yet some people are into orgies!"

"Yuk!" Aaron wrinkled up his nose.

"So, you don't fancy some with me and porny Pierre then?" Jackson had a mischievous look that told Aaron he was not serious.

"You'd better not try it! Or him, for that matter! I don't think he'd be able to take many photographs with two black eyes!" Aaron wore a stern expression.

"That's the trouble with you Dingles...you think violence solves everything!"

"I'm not a Dingle; I'm a Livesy-Walsh!" Aaron protested.

"Well, that's alright then!" Jackson had a smirk on his face and, for once, Aaron knew when his husband was winding him up!

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Brett and Mason were cuddled up together on the settee at home, watching a DVD and munching some of Brett's home-made cakes with their tea, when there was a knock at the door, late in the evening.

"I wonder who that is," Mason said as he rose from his comfortable position next to his husband and went to answer the door. He was surprised to see Bryn standing on the doorstep.

"Hi bro!" Bryn looked upset, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course!" Mason hugged his brother and showed him into the living room. He noticed that his older sibling had a rather large holdall with him.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced," Bryn said as he entered the room, "Oh, Hi Brett!" he greeted Mason's other half.

"Hi Bryn; everything OK?"

Bryn sat down on the settee next to Brett, "No, not really. It's Mitch, we had a bit of a falling out! I moved back into the other bedroom, but he still wanted me to share his bed, like before. He couldn't see any problem with what happened in Wales!"

"But," Mason sat in a chair opposite, "I thought you were OK with it?"

"So did I!" Bryn explained, "But, I guess, if I'm honest, I wanted more! I think I was falling for Mitch without realising it, but it's obvious he doesn't feel the same. It really was just a bit of fun to him! He told me that the first time he slept with a guy was in a threesome with another bloke and a girl. He doesn't want commitment; he just wants to jump into bed with anyone who takes his fancy!"

"Oh, bro! I'm sorry!" Mason looked really upset, "So, have you moved out of the flat?"

"Well, I'll have to go back to serve my notice at the studio. But I just needed to get away for a day or two!"

"So, have you chucked your job in?" Brett looked surprised.

"Yeah! I've had enough of London!" Bryn answered, "I'll have to try to find a job back up here again. Any chance you could put me up tonight?"

"Of course! I can't see my big brother on the streets!" Mason smiled.

"Have you eaten?" Brett asked, "I can soon rustle something up!"

"You're very kind...both of you! But, if it's all the same to you, I think I'll turn in! I'm whacked!" Bryn stifled a yawn.

"I'll show you to your room," Mason led the way.

"Thanks... I really envy you guys; it would have been nice if Mitch had...well, you know!"

"Yeah, we know!" Mason looked at his brother with a mixture of love and sympathy.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a good night's sleep, Bryn said goodbye to Brett and Mason and called in to see his parents, who were overjoyed to see him unexpectedly. He told them all about his falling-out with Mitch and resigning from his job in London.

"Actually," Tony looked at his son fondly, "If you want to come back and live at home, there's a technician leaving in a couple of weeks and we're having trouble in finding someone skilled to replace him. You could do the job blindfold! You'd have to apply, of course, but I could put in a good word for you at the studio!"

"Thanks," Bryn looked unsure of himself, "but; and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I've got used to a bit of independence now! I don't really want to go back to living with mummy and daddy...no offence!"

"We understand, sweetheart!" Penny smiled.

"Wait a minute!" Tony had a bright idea, "The annexe is vacant! It's still in good condition; it's not that long ago that Jackson did it up for the TV programme! You could still have your independence there...your Nan was always happy there by herself. What do you think?"

Bryn loved the idea and he jumped up to embrace his parents, "You guys are the best! Do you know that? You accepted it right away when I said I might be gay; and you've always supported Mason and Gwyneth."

"You're our children and we love you!" Penny looked misty-eyed, "You're fine young people, all of you; and we're so proud of you!"

"Anyway," Tony was fighting the urge to cry himself from the emotion of the moment, "You'll need to be here next week for Gwyneth and Aiden's wedding! You could give the annexe a trial run."

Bryn was so happy. Not only did it look like he would have a job back in Yorkshire, he also had his own space to live in! London; and Mitch; were history!

xxxxxxxxxx

The music was playing in the marquee for Gwyneth and Aiden's reception. The guests had all eaten the wedding breakfast and Aiden had made his groom's speech; and Brett had also managed to get through his best man's speech without stammering once!

Because he was a long-standing friend of Aiden's parents, George Frost had been invited along with his lady friend; Gloria. She was much younger than George and was 'dressed up to the nines', with dyed blonde hair and heavy make-up. Her ample bosoms were squeezed into a tight red dress; she obviously liked to put her 'assets' on display!

As the guests mingled at the reception, George and Gloria gravitated towards Brett and Mason. He was as nice as pie towards the couple, which made Brett suspicious of his motives.

"The business is doing really well," George said, "We've taken over the printing of your mum's magazine now. I was wondering, son, if you'd like to invest in the family business? I'd like to think that you could buy some shares and make some money for yourself!"

"How much would I need to invest?" Brett played along.

"Whatever you want!" George could see his chance to make some money, "How does ten grand sound?"

Sylvia, Hazel, Jackson and Aaron could all see that George was 'crowding' Brett and Mason and decided to intervene. As they approached, they could hear Brett saying to his father, "I'd have to get my chequebook; it's back at home."

"Chequebook?" Sylvia butted in, "Why do you need that?"

"Dad wants me to invest in his business!" Brett smiled.

"You need to go through a solicitor," Jackson interjected, "put everything on a legal footing!"

"What's this got to do with you?" George looked at Jackson; his painted smile quickly disappeared!

"Don't you talk to my son like that!" Hazel snarled.

"It's nothing to do with you either!" George sniped back.

"That's no way to talk to my best friend," Sylvia defended Hazel, "We all know why you want the money up front and not put it through the books; you just want to keep your fancy woman in the style to which she's become accustomed! Fred told me how she's fleecing you!"

"Well, really!" Gloria huffed and swept her bleached locks back.

"Rubbish!" George knew he had been cornered and looked at Sylvia, "I just wanted our son to benefit from our business doing well, that's all!"

"You know what?" Brett stood up to his father once again, "If you had asked me for the money, I'd probably have given it to you! But, to go about it in such an underhand way...that's low! I think you'd better leave now; the party's over for you!"

George and Gloria knew when they were beaten, but George could not resist a parting shot as he left, "I didn't want anything from a bunch of faggots anyway!" he snarled.

Aaron, who had remained quiet so far, raised his fist, but Jackson quickly caught his arm and held it by his side.

They all watched as George exited the marquee with his tail between his legs, accompanied by his 'gold-digger'!

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Jackson were exhausted after a long day and they climbed into bed back at their apartment.

"Lovely wedding wasn't it?" Jackson looked wistful.

Aaron snuggled up to his husband, "Yeah, if you like that sort of thing!"

Jackson looked into Aaron's gorgeous blue eyes; they always made his heart skip a beat; every time! "I was very proud of you today, you know!"

"Why?" Aaron looked genuinely puzzled.

"Because you didn't punch George! For a moment there, I thought there was going to be a brawl!"

"He deserves a right slap! Anyway, it's not a good wedding without a good punch-up!" Aaron chuckled.

"You can joke all you want, but I'm still proud of you!"

"Do I deserve a kiss then?" Aaron had a cheeky smile on his face that Jackson could easily die for. He moved forward and they kissed passionately; still with a desire and a hunger for one and other and still crazy about each other.

"I love you, Mr Livesy-Walsh!" Jackson cupped his hand around the back of Aaron's head.

"I love you too, Mr Livesy-Walsh!" Aaron had never been more sincere about anything in his entire life.

Their next kiss sparked their passion. As tired as they were; they always found the energy to make love to each other. They had both found heaven in the other's arms.


End file.
